sactown_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Gravity by Pringles (Video Game Series)
The Gravity By Pringles series is an original television series created by Sactown Studios. However, the series also has been adapted into various video games, which feature plotlines not seen in the original series. With the exception of Gravity by Pringles: Scrapdesia Takedown, many of the games are completly non-canon to the main franchise. The games also feature changes to the plot that aren't seen in the TV series as well. Canon Games Games that are canon to the main story of Gravity by Pringles. These games affect the story in the series. Gravity by Pringles: Scarpdesia Takedown The first video game to based off of the series. The game's plot revolves around Dictator Thomas Scarp's plot to take over the Free World by the power of the 12 Astrology Medallions which are scattered around the world. In order to seize them as quickly as possible, Scarp sends out 12 of his most trusted and loyal soilders to retrieve them. Upon hearing of this plot, the students of Cape Kiskadee decide to hold a fighting tournament amongst 12 of themselves in order to determine who is the strongest student to take down Scarp. Non-Canon Games Games that are non-canon to the main story of Gravity by Pringles. These games do not affect the story in the series. Teen Titans vs. Gravity by Pringles The second video game to be based off of the series, and the first one to be a crossover with another existing property. In the game, Brainiac has discovered the Gravity By Pringles universe, and has began to merge both his universe, and the one that was discovered in a bid for supreme control of the two worlds. The Teen Titans, and their allies end up having to work together with the students of Cape Kiskadee in order to save the fate of both universes. Unbeknowest to them, Dictator Scarp, and Slade have formed a secret allience in order to take down Brainiac for their own gains. DC Superheroes vs. Gravity by Pringles Sactown vs. DC: Clash of Superheroes Unlike the previous installments, Gravity By Pringles no longer dominates the Sactown Studios side of the roster. Out of all of the fighters to have appeared so far on the roster, only Johnathan Brown, Rebecca Moreno, and Dictator Thomas Scarp return as playable fighters. The other Gravity By Pringles characters make cameo appearances in the stages alongside the other non-playable DC Comics heroes and villains. Sactown vs. DC 2: New Generation of Heroes Gravity by Pringles: Clash of Literature Heroes! A seperate installment of the franchise. Unlike previous crossover installments, this one features various characters from books such as Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Nancy Drew, Anne of Green Gables, and The Hardy Boys. The story is yet to be confirmed. Upcoming Titles Sactown Studios has expressed interest in bringing up more crossovers. Dennis Muldrew, the creator of Gravity by Pringles, and many other Sactown Studios creations, has mentioned in interviews that crossovers such as Disney, Harry Potter, Capcom, Hetalia, and various others could eventually see the light of day. He expressed that he wants his characters to fit in well in future crossovers that would not involve his participation whatsoever. Gravity By Pringles X Harry Potter Gravity By Pringles X Senran Kagura Category:Series Category:Orginal Series Category:Crossovers